Babies and Love
by maymot97
Summary: Jack/Yusei and Crow/Kiryu. Stories of each couples respective pregnancies. Rated T for mpreg. Chapter 4 redone
1. The First Pregnancy

A/N: This is a pre-series fic. I don't know why but I thought of this during geography. I'm CRAZY! Each chapter will be a different pairing.

Pairings: Jack/Yusei (main), Crow/Kiryu (minor)

Warnings: mpreg (both pairings)

Character Ages: Jack- 17, Yusei- 16, Crow- 16, Kiryu- 18 (I always thought Kiryu was older than all of them)

Time Frame: Right before jack leaves to four years after the series end (whenever that will be)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of its characters. I do own the children it would be odd if I didn't. I'm not that perverted you pervert.

* * *

1. _**Jack/Yusei- The First Pregnancy**_

Jack looked down at the test in his hand. It was a pregnancy test. Yusei had forced him to take it. Strictly speaking it was the sixth test he had taken. Jack couldn't belive it the freakin' test said that he was pregnant. _It has to be wrong_, Jack thought.

"Jack? You in there?" a voice asked.

It was Crow. Jack got up from the floor and unlocked the door. Crow noticed that Jack seemed pale and there were tear tracks on his face, but he decided that he didn't want to ask. Instead he walked around Jack and closed that bathroom door. It was only then that Jack realized that he left the test in the bathroom. Sighing, he decided to leave the test with Crow in the hopes that he didn't tell Yusei. In Jack's opinion Yusei should only be told by Jack himself. At that Jack left to go look for his lover. They had a lot to talk about.

Yusei Fudo was in the garage working on his duel runner. And worrying about Jack. Yusei had this gut feeling that Jack was pregnant but he couldn't find any plausible way to explain how he was pregnant. Jack was a _man_. Men don't get pregnant. Yusei shook his head and tried to get back to work. But it was hard. Especially, once Yusei felt familiar arms wrap around him. "Well?" he asked his lover.

"I'm pregnant." Jack said.

Yusei turned his head around to look at Jack. "You've been crying."

"I'm afraid. I mean the satelite isn't the best place to raise a child and we're only sixteen."

"Jack, you're seventeen."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Neither of us even legal yet."

"We'll get through this, Jack. _Together_."

"I love you, Yusei."

"I love you, too. Now let's go tell Martha."

"Okay."

Needless to say Martha wasn't too pleased but she said she would be there for them the whole time. With one condition. They had to stay together. The two teenagers said they would but two months later Jack ran off to New Domino City and no one heard from him until Yusei got a letter that said _It's a girl and she's beautiful_. Yusei knew he had to get to the city as soon as possible. But he also had to deal with something the two of them were unaware of at the time of Jack's departure. Yusei had also been pregnant. His was a boy. He named it Jack after it's father. If only it new it father.

* * *

A/N: I know kind of short. Review and I'll update!


	2. The Second Pregnancy

2. _**Crow/Kiryu- The Second Pregnancy**_

"Are you okay,Crow?"

Crow looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. Kiryu looked at him skeptically and continued to rub Crow's back. You see Crow had been sick every morning and Kiryu was afraid that Crow was like Yusei and Jack. Pregnant. Crow thought that Kiryu was going crazy with worry and had just shrugged him off. Now, however, he was starting to agree with Kiryu. Yusei of course had agreed with Kiryu and somehow got one of the few pregnancy tests in Satelite. Kiryu had given to Crow and had eventually gotten him to take it. Crow refused to tell Kiryu and Yusei what the result was. "You wanna tell me how the test turned out?"

"It was positive," Crow answered.

Kiryu turned around toward the door and saw Yusei standing in the doorway with his arms wrapped protectively around his swollen stomach. Kiryu nodded and Yusei went to go tell Martha the news. Kiryu and Crow both flinched as they heard Martha yell, "What is it with you boys and getting each other pregnant?!"

"It's not on purpose, Martha!" Yusei yelled back.

Kiryu walked into the kitchen of the orphanage just in time to see Yusei disslove into a fit of tears. "He having another mood swing?" he asked Martha.

"Yeah. How's Crow?" Martha answered.

"Crow's fine. I think he's till adjusting."

"That's understandable. It takes a while to get used to the idea of another human being living inside of you."

Kiryu nodded. "I wonder how Jack's doing."

Yusei screamed at the sound of Jack's name. Or so they thought. You see, Yusei was nine months pregnant. Martha saw him put an arm around his stomach.

"It's time. Kiryu go get Crow. He'll want to see this."

Kiryu nodded and left. Martha walked over to Yusei and asked the one question he never wanted to answer. "How far along would Jack be?"

"Eight months."

Martha nodded.

* * *

_**In New Domino City...**_

Jack Atlas was sitting in his bed reading some book when Lazar came in. Jack just nodded at Lazar and went back to his book. Lazar of course did not like being ignored and gently put his hand on Jack swollen abdomen. Jack, being uncomfortable with Lazar's hand being where it was, looked down at the shorter man. Well, glared down would be the proper phrase. "What do you want, Lazar?"

"Goodwin wants you to know that your doctor told him that you will probably be going into labor soon so you should be prepared."

"Okay. Why is your hand still on my stomach?"

"I'm not sure. Anyway, have you decided how you want to deliver?"

"My doctor has confirmed that I can give birth naturally and that is how I am going to."

"I'll inform the director."

"I'm sure you wi-"

Jack was cut of by a sharp pain going through his abdomen. "Lazar, I think I'm in labor," he gasped, grabbing Lazar's arm.

"I'll go get Director Goodwin."

"Lazar, you get that man and you will die!"

Lazar nodded and sat down on the bed next to Jack. Without thinking about what he was doing, Jack laid his head on Lazar's shoulder. Lazar felt a blush creep up his neck and onto his cheeks. Every few minutes Jack would grab Lazar's arm when he was having a contraction. This pattern went on for a few hours only breaking for Lazar to get some water for jack or for him to wipe Jack's face off with a wet washcloth. After about four hours Jack was ready to push and that only took five minutes.

"What is it?" Jack asked, out of breath.

"It's a girl," Lazar answered, smiling.

Jack smiled and passed out.

* * *

_**Back in the Satelite...**_

Yusei sat on his bed looking down at the baby in his arms. To him it was bittersweet. This baby was. Bitter because the baby's father wasn't there and sweet because Yusei had something to remember Jack by. Jack Fudo, his newborn son.

* * *

_**Nine Months Later...**_

Crow's screams could be heard everywhere in the orphanage. Seriously, there was nowhere you could go without hearing his screams. You see this time it was Crow having a baby. "Next time we have a kid your carrying it!" he was continuesly yelling at Kiryu.

"I know. You've told me."

Yusei walked in with little Jack. "How's everybody doing?"

"Crow is a bit fed up with being pregnant."

"We could tell. Don't worry. It gets much worse."

Kiryu glared at Yusei, but his expression softened when he saw Yusei looked sad. "You wish he had been there don't you?"

Yusei nodded. "But today isn't about me. It's about Crow giving birth to that little girl you want so badly."

"Yusei you know for a fact that I want a boy!"

"Ah, but Crow wants a girl."

"**CAN YOU TWO EVER STOP ARGUING?!?!?!?!"**

Both teens looked at Crow. The younger teen blushed slightly snd giggled. Kiryu smiled at this. Crow hadn't smiled very much sice he got pregnant.

(A/N: I'm just gonna skip to after the birth. It's getting a bit too mushy. Plus it's past my bedtime :*( )

After another couple of hours Crow and Kiryu's first child-a girl-was born. When asked what they were going to name her both parents said, "Kara Kalin Kessler."

* * *

Yusei sat outside the orphanage with the letter Jack had sent him not long before. It was the note saying what gender their child was. Yusei was contemplating telling Jack about Little Jack when he felt a tear run down his face. _Don't cry, Yusei!_, he told himself.

Kiryu saw him crying and walked over to him. "What'd he say?"

Yusei looked up. "It's a girl. Little Jack has a twin sister."

"I thought they wouldn't be twins since Jack didn't concieve until a month after you."

"They were born on the same day, in the same year and have the same parents. In my opinion there twins."

"Okay. I hope they're safe."

"You and me both. G'night."

"'Night."

As Yusei walked back in the orphanage he falied to notice that a short purpled haired man wearing red lipstick was watching him closely.

"Hello, Yusei," Lazar said while laughing maniacly to himself.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chap was longer. R&R PLEAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The Third Pregnancy: The Beginning

A/N: This one contains Jack/Lazar. Random pairing that I hinted at in the last chapter. I hope you noticed that. Well, have fun reading! Oh and I don't own the song.

* * *

3. _**Jack/Lazar- The Third Pregnancy (The Beginning)**_

Jack Atlas looked down at his daughter. She was fast asleep. Jack sighed. Asleep, she looked so much like Yusei, but awake she was just like Jack. Save for her hair. Her hair was the same color as Yusei's. Suddenly, a song that Jack's mom used to sing to him all the time popped into Jack's head. Without thinking Jack started to sing the song

"Even the darkness is light to him

The night is as bright as the day

So you are safe though the light grows dim

For even the darkness is light to him

The father above does not slumber nor sleep

He waitfully watches our ways

So then there's no reason for you to weep

For the father above neither slumbers nor sleeps

So dry your eyes of angel blue and trust the one

who died for you would not Jesus safely keep

little ones he loves asleep

Even the darkness is light to him

The night is as bright as the day

So you are safe thought the light grows dim

For even the darkness is light to him

So dry your eyes of angel blue and trust the one

Who died for would not Jesus safely keep

little ones he loves asleep

Even the darkness is light to him

The night is as bright as the day

So you are safe though the light grows dim

For even the darkness is light to him

For even the darkness is light to him."

While he was signing Jack failed to notice that Lazar had walked in. Jack jumped with he felt Lazar's fingers brush his neck. "You have a pretty voice, Jack," Lazar said, softly.

Jack turned to Lazar. "Thank you."

Lazar smiled at Jack. "You have a son in Satelite."

Jack blinked. "I what?"

Lazar laughed slightly. "I knew you would start worrying about this. Don't worry he and Yusei are fine. From what I heard Yusei say."

Jack relaxed slightly. He even seemed to lean into Lazar's touch. Lazar smiled at this and leaned down to whisper in Jack's ear, "Have you ever thought about having more children?"

Jack turned to look at Lazar only to find himself locked in a lip lock with Lazar. After a minute they pulled apart to breathe and Jack said, " I'm considering it."

Lazar laughed and kissed him again. As he pushed onto the bed Jack pulled away. Lazar knew what he meant by it and called Mina to come and babysit. After she arrived Jack and Lazar went to Lazar's apartment and did 'it'.

* * *

_**In Satelite Two Months Later...**_

Crow looked down at Kara and smiled. Now, normally Crow would be using the time that Kara was asleep to catch up on his sleep, but he, along with Kiryu and little Jack; were having fun watching Yusei pace around the bedroom the all share. Yusei had received another letter from Jack and was nervous about opening it. "Yuse, just open it already. And read it out loud," Crow said.

"Alright," Yusei said as he opened the letter.

" 'Dear Yusei,

I'm sorry that I have to send you this letter, but I'm pregnant by one of my colleagues and I'm sorry that I cheated on you.

I am going to have the kid but I want you to come to New Domino and help me decide whether or not to put it up for adop-

tion. Please forgive me.

Your Love (?),

Jack' "

Yusei looked up at his friends. He walked over to his dresser and started pulling out random pieces of clothing for him and little Jack. "What are you doing?" Crow asked.

"Jackie and I are going to the city. I have to see Jack," Yusei answered.

Kiryu walked up to Yusei and put a hand ion his shoulder. "Good Luck."


	4. Meeting Lazar and Realizing Old Feelings

Babies and Love Chapter 4

_**New Domino City...**_

Yusei Fudo looked at the person standing in front of him. Jack didn't look that much different he just seemed to have gained a little weight. Jack wasn't looking a Yusei. Instead he was looking at the little boy in Yusei's arms. Little Jack was looking at Older Jack curiously. Nobody was talking and it was very awkward. After a minute Older Jack decided to break the silence. "How ya been, Yusei?" he asked.

"I've been fine. I take it from the note that you sent me, you've moved on?" answered Yusei, while trying to get Little Jack to stop playing with his hair.

"No. I haven't moved on. I don't know what convinced me to have sex with him, but I have not stopped loving you."

Yusei smiled softly at this. "Why did you leave?"

Jack looked away. "They told me that I could be the best Turbo Duelist in the city."

Yusei's eyes got wide. "You didn't duel while you were pregnant did you?"

Jack shook his head. Yusei let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Little Jack yawned at that moment. "It's time for his nap," Yusei commented.

"Why don't we go to my apartment?" Jack suggested.

Yusei nodded and followed Jack. Once they made it to Jack's apartment Yusei smiled as a little girl with black hair w/gold streaks in it ran up to Jack and hugged his knee. Jack bent down and picked her up. He then turned to the woman who had been watching her. "Was she good, Mina?" he asked.

Mina smiled. "She was a perfect angel."

"Good. Thank's for babysitting."

"No problem." Mina stood and walked out of the apartment.

"Dada, who your fwend?" the girl asked sleepily.

"This is Yusei. He's your other daddy."

"Oh, okay." The girl laid her head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep. Jack smiled down at her and put her in her crib. He turned to Yusei. "You can put him in the crib too."

Yusei nodded in thanks and laid Little Jack next to his sister in the crib. "They look nothing alike," he commented.

Jack chuckled. "I suppose your right. They obviously took after the opposite parent."

"That's not a bad thing."

Jack shrugged and pulled Yusei over to the couch. Without really thinking about it Yusei laid his head on Jack's shoulder. He felt the other stiffen slightly and then relax. Yusei put his hand on Jack's stomach and sighed. _If only it was my child growing in him,_ Yusei thought.

_If only it was Yusei's child growing inside_ _me,_ Jack thought at the same time.

They looked at each other and kissed softly. As they were kissing Lazar came into the room and cleared his throat loudly. Both teens looked at him and he just smirked.

"Looks like the Satellite brat finally came to claim his long lost lover," the short man said while looking between the two slowly. "I can't imagine why you would want him back even after he got pregnant with _my_ child."

Yusei glared at Lazar, but then smiled. "I want Jack back because I love him."

Lazar glared at Yusei for a moment, before turning to Jack. "Director Goodwin wants to see you in his office in thirty minutes."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, fine. Tell Goodwin that I'll be there in a moment."

"Right."

Lazar left the room without even sparing Yusei a second glance. Yusei watched him leave and turned back to Jack.

Jack was looking in the direction of the crib where their two children were laying. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"Why would you want someone like me? I mean I cheated on you!"

Yusei smiled and kissed Jack's cheek. "Come on, we need to go see Goodwin."

"What about the kids?"

"How fast can Mina get here?"

"Three minutes."

Yusei smiled and motioned in the general direction of Jack's phone. Jack caught the hint and called Mina. She was there in record time.

As Jack and Yusei were leaving Mina called to them softly, "Be safe."

They nodded and walked out the door.

A/N: It obviously needed to be redone and in my opinion this one is much better.


	5. Meeting with Goodwin

a/n: This chapter goes with the rewritten version of chapter 4.

Chapter 5

Jack looked over at the sleeping form of his fiancé. He knew that they had to be in Goodwin's office soon to talk about whatever, but the blonde couldn't seem to gather the courage to wake up Yusei. The children were still asleep, something which Jack was grateful for, because that gives him a few moments by himself to think. Glancing at the clock Jack decided to wake up his slightly younger lover.

"Yusei, it's time to get up," he said gently.

"I don't want to, Jack," Yusei said sleepily.

"Goodwin, wants to talk to us in about ten minutes. You need to get ready."

"You get ready."

Jack chuckled. "I am ready."

Yusei rolled over on his side and looked at Jack. He saw the blonde was wearing a fitting tee shirt that had the words 'I'm busy you're ugly have a nice day on it' and a pair of sweatpants.

"You look nice," Yusei said.

"Hmph."

Yusei smiled and kissed Jack on the lips before getting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I'm ready," he told Jack.

Jack chuckled and grabbed Mari from the crib. Yusei grabbed Jack and they walked out the door.

They made it to Goodwin's office in good time, but had to wait for a little bit. Little Jack slept for the most part and Mari wanted to go everywhere.

"Do people know that you have her, Jack?" Yusei asked quietly, so as to not wake Little Jack.

"No. When I found out I was pregnant I had Goodwin tell the public that I was leaving the country for a year to take a break from dueling. I never left the Tops that year. It wasn't all bad, I mean I didn't have to deal with much. Mari rarely ever leaves with me, so she's always hyper when she goes out. People who see us don't really make the connection that she's my daughter, because she looks so much like you. Goodwin has told the public that I'm taking another year off of dueling. I can leave the Tops this time, though I'm not sure why," Jack answered, not looking at Yusei.

Yusei nodded and sighed. "Why does this man take forever?"

"He's always like this. You'll get used to it."

Yusei chuckled. "I doubt it."

Jack looked at him. "What's happening with Kiryu and Crow?"

Yusei smiled. "They have a daughter, and Kiryu is pregnant this time around. I think he wants a boy this time." Then to himself, "I wonder if he's told Crow."

Jack smiled to. "I bet their daughter is adorable."

"She is."

Mina walked out of Goodwin's office and told them he was ready to see them. They both got up and walked into the office.

"Ah, Jack, Yusei, have a seat." Neither boy sat down. "Okay then. Jack, we have to tell the public about Mari and… What's the boy's name?"

"Jack."

"Of course. We will have to tell the public about Jack and Mari. Also the little one on the way."

Jack looked away at the mention of the baby.

"Boys, who are we going to tell the public is the father of Jack's baby? Lazar?"

Yusei looked at Goodwin. "We'll tell them that the baby's mine. It'll be easier that way."

Goodwin nodded. "But what if the child looks like Lazar after it's born? What then?"

"We'll figure that out if it comes to that."

"Okay. Well that's it boys. Have a good day."

Yusei and Jack walked out of the office as Goodwin went back to paperwork.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up. Also sorry it's so short. I'm not great at writing long chapters. Hopes it's okay though. R&R.


End file.
